castlevillezyngafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Eliza Bennet
=2011= Welcome Hi, welcome to Castleville Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Eliza Bennet page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gaffmet (Talk) 20:02, December 17, 2011 New Quests I just noticed we started working on the same quest line, but you've given it a different name. Correct me if I'm wrong, but the quest appears up to be as "Saving the Holiday" not "Gift-a-Pult", and starter quest was Sprucing Up and not Yulefest Tree, and the Yulefest Tree is an item in your inventory that you place. Take note that it says Saving the Holiday: Quest 1 of 12 in the image. Also, I don't know what's the article naming convention here. I've named the next quest as it is capitalized in the game, that is if you mouse over the quest icon it'll give you the name "Gift-A-Pult" and not "Gift-a-Pult". So, I really don't know which one to use. Since you've managed to lay out most of the ground work for this quest line, I'll leave it up to you to decide. --Lord0din69 03:53, December 18, 2011 (UTC) *Glad Odin posted this, I remember playing this quest but forgot to document it on the other wiki until now. +y@talk 05:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Reply I am getting pictures from the code. Gaffmet 12:29, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Image Downloader Go to http://www.box.com/shared/cyqtv5klon and download "MPRO Image Downloader.zip" you then need to obtain the hash files. everytime zynga updates there server there will be a new hash location (in order to get the latest images ie from events) otherwise download "HashCaV.txt" on the link above to get the normal game play images load that txt file in the program and download its simple :) if you would like to get the latest images from events ect. if using fire fox load up castleville then right click the "play" button then highlight "This Frame" then click "view Frame Source" it will open up a window for which you will see a bunch of code but your looking for the 5 digit number that is included in every link in that code ie the current code appears to be 19792 which is seen in links like > this number changes every time zynga updates there game files when you see a newer number so thats how to find the number :) after that you want to enter the number in this location http://assets.castle.zgncdn.com//gameSettings.xml so adding the number would be > http://assets.castle.zgncdn.com/19792/gameSettings.xml when on this page you can see the game settings click Ctrl+f and search "hashed" you will see stuff like this d3e0010156fe4cdb79192225b51cd65f:assets/Avatars/Female_02/Female_02_Set_23.zsci 1ae4894850124058846e399456e81803:assets/UI/Icons/Materials/WolfsFangMaterial_01_Icon.png 97d197ca08d8a6affb34a02d63e51316:assets/Decorations/TreeOak2D_01/parts_TreeOak_01/Trunk_03.zsci 82e11ed255fde29f332a8c4e6c421b76:assets/Castle/WallPink_01/WallPink_01_Right.png 49f66ffeef3e1714a98f2838e44427b5:assets/UI/Icons/Buildings/Jeweler_01_Icon.zsci b17d47ed38bccef4f61b4ab190370586:assets/Decorations/TreeOak_01/TreeOak_01_Dmg_02.zsci 83017c31ce9be0d6f894548451ed05d4:assets/UI/FBIcons/TradeIcon_Catapult_01.png d59f9c251de8b56c58d00c127825666f:assets/UI/Icons/Craftables/FriedFishCraftable_02_Icon.zsci dab0b6af94090d5bc5888a3b489b836f:assets/UI/Icons/Characters/AntonioIntro.png 73b8e4599e2a71c3ec5f4763dc6ed86a:assets/Beasties/Rat_Swamp_01/Rat_Swamp_01.png 80dba29795aa7cd7e9280afc9becec5e:assets/UI/FBIcons/LevelUp07.png cb3a81b74e67fce57faeeb3ef5b57cff:assets/Animals/Rat_01/Parts/R_Hand_01.zsci c1c94b4bbdbb8fc6f7164c03db78d762:assets/UI/Icons/Decorations/Luminaire_02_Icon.zsci 96e92f56c763f470c278c003ba5628b1:assets/Animals/Peacock_03/Peacock_03.png 6336e25b41bf537c3698234de4962843:assets/UI/Icons/Decorations/FlowerPumpkin_01_Icon.zsci 34fb7fbec331c098cad05448281ead7e:assets/Decorations/FlowerDandelion_01/FlowerDandelion_01.png 4846bd756c20c8ed7229650e04716eee:assets/Sounds/action_clobber_metal_1.mp3 affdbf9a34030263b7f1d5f1babccfcb:assets/Castle/GatePinkSmall_01/GatePinkSmall_01_LeftClosed.png a3a0a09d697efbba46270feced01019b:assets/UI/FBIcons/TradeIcon_KnightHelmet_01.zsci 3f5bc7bf77f6b49302fd0413ca9916b9:assets/UI/Icons/Craftables/WoodPlanksCraftable_01_Icon.png 6e0bd7ccb58bf054f09caae6a5fbb9e4:assets/UI/Icons/Avatars/Female_01/Set_13/Hair_Icon.zsci 728f45e87dda9ff8808599b4834db7b8:assets/UI/Icons/Craftables/ParchmentCraftable_02 only copy all of that dont copy anything else but that format and then paste it to your "HashCaV.txt" and save then open up the program and download thats how to download the latest game settings. if you wish to browse game settings just browse http://assets.castle.zgncdn.com/19792/gameSettings.xml or http://assets.castle.zgncdn.com/19792/questSettings.xml or http://assets.castle.zgncdn.com/19792/en_US.xml dont forget to replace the number with the current number as how i told you above for now you can just download "HashCaV.txt" for the normall game files :) =2012= Question Noticed you mentioned on forum: :"I think that this wiki is the official one set up by Zynga. It's the one that their website links to, and is listed on facebook as the Castleville Wiki." I'm not the most skilled observer so it's heavily possible I'm missing them, but I checked out both the app profile on Facebook and Zynga's page for the game on their site and the term 'wiki' doesn't show up in a search on either pages, nor can I find a button linking here. Am I missing it, or was it removed? Do you possibly have a screenshot of them having linked to CVZ.wikia previously? +y@talk 05:40, January 21, 2012 (UTC)